Forever
by Fire The Canon
Summary: James and Lily are getting married and both of them couldn't be happier doing it in front of their friends and family. Written for "The One Hour Challenge/The Hardest Challenge Ever". Please R


**_Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's "The One Hour Challenge/The Hardest Challenge Ever_  
**

**_Pairing: James and Lily_**

**_Prompt: "I do"_**

* * *

**Forever**

_I do._

The words sounded so simple, yet they meant so much. With family and friends gathered in the Potter's backyard, it was the most amazing feeling in the world for Lily to be standing at the altar, her hands clasped tightly in James's. She couldn't wait for him to say those two words.

But they had to get through everything else first.

He might have sometimes been inconsiderate, rude, impulsive and annoying, but he was also loyal, a good friend, kind and caring. And that was why she loved him. For every negative, there were about a million positives she could list. And she was going to.

Right now.

"James," she began, feeling none of the nerves she had felt earlier. This felt right. To be standing here, vowing to spend the rest of her life with the one person she loved beyond anything didn't feel wrong at all. They were perfect together. _He_ was perfect. "When we met in our first year, I had just turned eleven. I thought you were the most annoying boy in the whole world. You and your friends annoyed the hell out of me in the common room with your constant whining, pranking... rule breaking. How many points did the four of you lose for Gryffindor? I lost count. Everyone did.

"But as the years went on, there was another side to you that I began to see; a side that I really liked. I saw that you were kind, you were caring and most importantly, you were loyal to those you loved. I never once saw you abandon your friends when they needed you the most.

"Others thought you were cool, but I certainly didn't. I just thought you were... different. And I liked that.

"I knew you liked me from an early stage. It was rather obvious, but I wanted to see how much. I didn't give in; I wanted to see you try. And you did try. You tried very hard – even if sometimes you went about it in the wrong way.

"That is why we're standing here today; the backyard decorated in... lilies – " she smiled; that had been Sirius's idea of humour, " – and everyone we love sharing this day with us. There is nothing I want more than to marry you and when I look to the future, to see where our lives will be in ten years time, I see you. It's just you and our family. It's all I'll ever want and it's all I'll ever need. You."

She hadn't realised tears had formed in her eyes until she had finished. The look he gave her made her want to break down in his arms and make sure he held onto her forever. But she had to get through this before she could enjoy the rest of her life with him. He had to say his vows, now.

He squeezed her hands tighter and gave her a cheerful grin. How she loved that smile. The thought of being able to see it every day made her happy.

Butterflies fluttered inside her as James opened his mouth to speak.

"You are..." but he stopped himself for a moment, before shaking his head and continuing. "I was about to say you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, but then I realised that that wasn't good enough to describe you. There are no words in this world that can describe how amazing I think you are.

"It's true, I was a prat for the most part of our Hogwarts days. I was immature, insensitive and every other name you ever called me. But I grew up and that was because of you. You made me be a better person. I liked you, but I soon realised I wasn't going to get your attention behaving like I was. So I changed.

"And I am happy I did, because for some reason, you love me more than I thought was possible. For some reason, you picked me and I will forever be grateful for that, and for you. I don't know if it was luck or Fate that has us here today, but either way, I love you and I will forever. I already have loved you forever. I just didn't know it."

Lily blinked away tears, fighting the urge to take him in her own arms. _God, he can be sweet when he wants to be_, she thought with a smile.

She saw James swallow an invisible lump in his throat. Was he about to cry, too? No way would James cry in front of everyone. Especially when Sirius was standing right beside him. He'd never live it down.

The wizard conducting the ceremony looked between them. "Do you, Lily Evans, take James to be your husband?"

Lily grinned from ear to ear. "I do," she said.

"And do you, James Potter, take Lily to be your wife?"

James nodded. "Yeah," he said.

Lily glared at him. "_Yeah?_" she questioned.

"Er... I do," he corrected himself. Lily didn't miss the wink he gave Sirius. She shook her head, but let the wizard continue.

"Under the Law of Magical Marriages and Ceremonies, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife."

As soon as the words had left the wizard's mouth, James had grabbed her, his lips pressing against hers as if it was going t o be the last time he would ever get to kiss her.

"Um... you may kiss," she vaguely heard the wizard state.

Lily kissed him back, just as passionately. The guests grew louder as the clapped and cheered for the newly married couple. Remus and Peter were wolf-whistling from the front row.

When they finally pulled apart, Lily smiled up at her new husband. He smiled back and then kissed her forehead. "God, I love you," he said. "And I'm glad you agreed to marry me. Sirius had me convinced you were going to say no. Told me there was not a chance in hell you'd ever marry someone like me and I was wasting my time."

Lily laughed, smiling at Sirius behind James. He winked.

"I knew you'd say yes," he said.

"Yeah, well, I had to think about it," Lily teased. "But I know I made the right decision."

James simply kissed her again.

* * *

_**So basically, I had to write at least a 1000 words in one hour, which explains why this fic is unoriginal. It was my first time writing Jily and I can't say I enjoyed it all that much, but hey, I gave it a shot, right? I apologise to all their shippers if I got it wrong, but I really hope I got it right and I would really appreciate your reviews very much. Thanks.**_


End file.
